


You wanna be on Top?

by Cumberbiatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Americas Next Top Model, F/M, M/M, Models, and boy oh boy! pretty much everyone who has ever been on this show will probably feature in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiatch/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a contestant on America's Next Top Model and so is Castiel. Watch love blossom among bad hair days, protein shakes and nude thongs.</p><p>This is DESTIEL meets AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL and Crowley is definitely Tyra Banks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I understand(I am not 100% sure how it works though) that the shooting period and airing period for each ANTM episode is not too long; the audience at home watch new episodes within a week of shooting. But for the sake of this story, lets assume ALL the episodes are shot beforehand and then edited before they air it. Also, all the contestants are under contractual obligation not to reveal what happens until all the episodes airs.

“Dean still won’t say what’s wrong with him?” Ellen asked, as she wiped the counter top with the wet rag. She reached Sam and Sam dutifully lifted his arms from the countertop and she wiped the area under him before he rested them back. The bar was passed closing time and it was just the Roadhouse crew and Sam, who had come in with his woes concerning Dean.

“Won’t say a word, he just grunted mostly. He is basically moping in his apartment.” Sam replied as he took a sip of the cold beer.

“And you have no clue why?” Jo pitched from across the room, as she turned the chairs over the tables.

Sam had a vague idea and he pitched it in. “Well, you know he’s been like that since he came back…”

“From that modeling show, you mean?” Ellen raised her eyebrow.

“America’s Next Top Model.” Jo supplied. “So, he didn’t win, big deal.”

“No, I don’t think that’s it. Even though I asked him about it and he told me that he was under some contractual obligation not to speak about it until all the episodes airs.” Sam sighed. “Honestly, I don’t think it’s really the contract. Something happened and he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that the show airs tomorrow night then, doesn’t it?” Jo stated smugly as she smacked her dish rag down on the counter top.

“I thought you hated that show, Jo.” Sam questioned and Jo simply rolled her eyes.

“Love and hate is separated by a thin line, Sam. And, I am not missing a chance to see Dean in speedos, strutting down the runway.”

“JO!” Sam spluttered and Ellen groaned.

“Oh please! Don’t tell me you guys aren’t as excited to see what happened. And if it comes with Dean in a swimsuit, I consider it a bonus.”

“You don’t even know if there was a swimsuit round!”

“Please! It’s a modeling competition! They obviously have a swimming suit round!”

“Whatever. I don’t want to think about it”

“Think about what? The banana hammock?”

Sam groaned and laid his head on the wooden counter, a little wet from the cleaning.

“He is related to you, Sam. Not me. So, I will talk about his dick if I wan-” Joanna was interrupted as Ellen smacked her in the head.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle, stop before I have to clean your mouth with soap and Sam stop being a prude. You know our boy, Dean. The boy won’t be caught dead in a speedo and you know it.”

“Hey, do you think that’s why he won’t talk to us?” Jo slowly said, rubbing her abused head (she glared once at her mother but mother dearest ignored her with an eyeroll of her own). “Do you think Dean _did_ model in a speedo and now he is so ashamed that he let go of his masculine integrity and principles. Also, they found out he has a small dick?”

Sam gave her the best bitch face and Jo shrugged, “Kidding! I am sure the Winchester boys are blessed with gigantic manhood.”

Sam huffed out in embarrassment, amusement and mild affront.

“ _Unlike_ Jo-the reigning queen of perversion, I would like to find out what happened so I guess we are watching the show together?” Sam asked Ellen and Ellen nodded. She jerked her chin towards the decent sized television that usually played the sport channel for the bar patrons.

“We can watch it here. I got to handle business too but I am not missing that boy’s big reality style debut.”Ellen said and the way she said it there was no room left for argument.

“Sounds cool to me.” Jo said and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, I will be here at 9 then.” Sam agreed and with the final sip of his drink he left the Roadhouse.

“If you won’t tell me Dean. I guess I will just have to find out  with the rest of the world.”

* * *

**End Notes** :

I HAVE PLANS! I HAVE SO MUCH PLANS FOR THIS STORY THAT I AM SCARED THAT THERE ARE TOO MANY PLANS FOR THIS STORY!

Umm..please review and I plan to provide sneak previews of chapters/episodes on [my tumblr](http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/) so be sure to follow :)


	2. Episode 1: The one where they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I will be taking liberty with the ANTM rules! The basic format should be there. Challenge. Prize. Photoshoot. Elimination. BUT if and when needed I will change things up a bit. This is fanfiction so please don’t be too angry if it isn’t completely recognizable as America’s Next Top Model though I have tried my darnest to make it seem so!  
> Also, this chapter turned a little experimental so tell me, if you can understand what’s going on or not. And there will lots of pictures so I advise you read this in the format that will allow you best multimedia experience.
> 
> TO further clarify,  
> NORMAL text is what’s happening at the Roadhouse.  
>  **BOLD** text is Whats happening on the show.  
>  _ITALICS_ text is what’s being said in the confessionals (we all know what the confessional is and honestly, sometimes it’s the best part!)

  
**“We knew from last year that boys can give girls a run for their money when America’s next Top Model went co-ed. In fact, the winner was Michael Archangel, beating all his fellow contestants to the dirt but this year we are going bigger-”** the off screen gritty British narration was drowned as the bar patrons yelled at the screen.

“What is this garbage? Put on the football!” The bearded man said as he waved his beer at the direction of the TV screen.

Other hummed in agreement but Ellen narrowed his eyes at him and leveled a glare at everyone else and hissed, “Now, listen you old sack of piss. My boy is gonna be on this show and if that means I will have to kick little shits like you then I will gladly do it. Now, shut up and drink or get out.”

“Whatever, I just need a cold one.”He mumbled, terrified oh Ellen’s ire and the other patrons too seemingly shut up complaining.

“Ash! Give the man a beer!”Ellen hollered and turned the TV volume back up and walked over to the edge of the bar where Sam was sitting. “Well, this should be interesting.”

-o-

   **“-with more prizes at the finish line than before. The winner of this cycle will receive a cover and a spread in HEAVN magazine, a spread in _Fashion Facers_ , a contract with Crossroads Modeling Agency (which I own, hello!), $100000 Ad campaign with Salt&Burn Clothing House and remember there will be only one winner!”**

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jo who didn’t even pretend to be grooving along as the theme song played out.

“You wanna be on top?” Jo made a mock seductive face at Sam as she sang along. Someone from the darkness of the bar cat called. She straightened up immediately and flung a coaster at the general direction of the sound. She smiled satisfactorily when she heard it make contact with someone and started head bobbing to the end of the theme tune.

“What? It’s catchy” She told both Ellen and Sam but she did get a “true dat!” from Ash.

**The highlight reels of the preliminary audition plays out. A few sob stories are shared; the one on screen right now is talking about being a teenager and a single mom.**

 “Now, I see why these show these sob stories well before hand. So, that we have picked our favorites even before the bloody thing starts. Hell, if it weren’t for Dean, I think I would be cheering that Lisa girl!”

“Mom. Shhh. Trying to hear that janitor’s son’s life bio.” Jo called but the screen had already changed from the confessional box with the blond. “Darn! I missed it. He was cute too.”

“Can you two stop talking and watch this?” Sam said and both Ellen and Jo glared at him. “You two are scary-HEY! LOOK DEAN!”

**Dean is on screen for a short time as he walks the makeshift ramp in nothing but his briefs on. At the end of the runway he holds an awkward pose and his mouth has formed blue steels. The scene changes to other people doing the same-minus the blue steel.**

The Roadhouse crew stared at the screen in silence.

Jo broke the silence with a loud belly laugh. “OH MY GOD!!!” She continued laughing despite all the looks she got and even when Sam told her not to be mean. “I am not being mean, doofus. I knew this would be fun but I didn’t think it would this fun and think! This was like the auditions and we saw 5 seconds of him and I am cracking up! Imagine!”

Sam did and he couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheeks to stop from grinning.

“So, that your boy?” The same old man from before asked and Ellen narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Well, he is pretty.” he said and despite how weird that sounded coming from the mouth of an old geezer, she accepted the compliment and turned to watch the TV

**The semi-finalists are being given the news by Crowley himself. What followed were lots of screams and yells and Dean was among them too, smiling.**

Sam remembered that moment. Dean had looked haggard and he had been freaking anytime the phone rang and when Crowley had officially called and said, “Well, Dean, you are a semi-finalist, darling! Keep the blue steel and work the runway for me!”

-o-

**The selected contestants are seen boarding the bus. They are mingling amongst themselves, laughing, talking and exchanging pleasantries and bits and pieces about themselves.**

___“The competition is going to be fierce and I can already sense some strong contenders. Honestly everyone looks a bit scary to me right now.”_

_”I dropped out of Harvard for modeling. I know. I know, my mom thinks it’s a stupid decision too but she respects my decision and now, she won’t stop going to my Go-Sees. It’s kind of embarrassing actually.”_

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. A mother loves her child-”

“Mommmm” Jo groaned. “Just watch.”

_****“My cousin signed me up for this. He says I need to make some friends.”_

Jo chocked on her drink. “Whats up with the hair?!?”

“Shhh!” That oddly sounded like the old man from before.

_**“** I am here to win. I have been modeling since I was a baby. I was the kid on every children’s brand product there was. I was the face of Johnson & Johnson. I am not going to let these amateurs beat me.”_

___“My name is Samandriel but people call me Alfie because of this nametag situation at my workplace. My boss at ‘Weiner’s Hut’ used to always remove me from company ad photos because I looked like a child and he didn’t want any angry letters about child labour. He loved to exaggerate. But, I am here to prove that age is just a number and despite being the youngest contestant, I can win this.”_

“Oh my godddd! I just wanna squish him so hard! He looks so adorable!”Jo yelled emphatically and a few round of murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd of old, drunks but when she looked around the bar, everyone was pretending not to be interested in the goings of the TV.

__ _“I was in the marines and now, I own a few boats for the shrimp business. My favourite boat is Andrea. I have modeled for some calendars way back when so I thought why not? I see everyone is younger than me but being the oldest contestant probably means I got the wisdom on them, brother.”_

“LOOK ITS DEAN!!!!” Jo announced as if no one would recognize him except her and she bounced on her stool as she watched the screen.

_**__**“I am 28 and I am a mechanic. I was discovered by Crowley himself when I fixed his flat tire one day. So, here I am and…man! The girls are hot!”_

Sam rolled his eyes. That was so typical Dean but he smiled. So far, Dean looked happy to be there.

**_**__**“_ ** _My name is Anna Milton. I am a ballet dancer and I have been dancing ever since I was 3. Modeling for me is like dancing. And, I know I have the grace it takes to become America’s Next Top Model.”_

_****"I love my body. I take great care of it. I am a personal trainer and I do MMA, fencing and kick boxing. I love to keep fit the natural way than all these wannabes who do by gagging themselves.” She scoffed “So called ‘models’.”_

“Wow. Bitchy much!”Jo grumbled **.**

___“My father owns an auction house so I have always been interacting with art ever since I was small. I took photography, my first year of college. But it was my second year that I truly wanted to be in front of the camera and not behind. But I am so excited to meet Balthazar!”_

___“Charlie Bradbury at your service! I started into modeling when I started with professional cosplaying. People say there is no such thing but they can talk to the hand.”_

___“Except go break your ankle or something you filthy animal!”_

Sam huffed out a laugh. He liked this Charlie person.

__"I_ have a 5 year old back home who believes in me and that makes me believe in myself. Modeling has been passion since I was young but raising a kid is all about time and patience but now, I am here to give it a shot!_

__"I_ don’t see the boys as much competition really. One look at them and  **that** hair.” She shudders. “I can pretty much already see myself on the cover of HEAVN.”_

-o-

**The bus reaches its destination. The contestants walk out one by one and stare in awe as they notice the house. It’s a beautiful house or a mansion really, with a large swimming pool.  Palm trees surround the pool and the gardens are lit, the lights beautifully reflect on the surface of the pool.**

“Damn! Dean is lucky I am so jealous right now!”

“I don’t know, Sam. He has to live with Mr. my-face-was-on-your-diapers and Ms-everyone-is-beneath-me and Fabio. I think I am good.”

**The contestants walk around the pool, and to the house where they notice Crowley is waiting for them at the door.**

****

**Enthusiastic cheers and whoops follow as they see Crowley standing there, looking impeccable.**

**“Hello, Boys…and girls!”He says smirking at them as if he knows something they all don’t know. “Welcome to your new home.” He waves at the house behind him.**

**More cheers follow.**

**“And welcome to America’s Next Model. You have been chosen from thousands of applicants who auditioned for us. This is an opportunity of a lifetime that you don’t want to miss. Let me remind you that the winner will receive a cover and a spread in HEAVN magazine, a spread in _Fashion Facers_ , a contract with Crossroads Modeling Agency, a $100000 Ad campaign with Salt & Burn Clothing House.” Crowley pauses and smirks at them. “So, who is ready to sign the deal with the devil?”**

**Loud cheers erupt and everyone claps.**

**“Now, I am going to let you all settle down, get to know each other because tomorrow is your first challenge and your first change to leave an impression.” Crowley states and puts on his shades. He waves impatiently at the door and with a raise of an eyebrow adds, “Run Along now!”**

**That’s all the command they need. Everybody shouts excitedly and rushes inside.  “Rooms!!!” Charlie shouts and they are already claiming the better rooms. But there has already been assignment of room as Meg notices the roster put up. Groans of disappointment follows.**

**“Castiel?” Dean calls out, not knowing who the hell that is.**

**“I am assuming you are Dean Winchester.” A voice suddenly appears behind him and he jumps back in fright.**

**“Hey! Where did you come from?!”**

**“You called.”**

**“Yes, I did but…-Never mind! So guess we are roommates, huh, Fabio?” Dean grins while Cas looks back blankly. “My name is not Fabio.”**

**“Uhh…Never mind, let’s check out our room!” Dean says and Cas follows him.**

**Dean pushes the door open.**

___“Sweet!”_

**He promptly drops his duffel bag on the foot of the nearest and bed and jumps on the one nearer to the window.**

**“I am sorry but I believe we haven’t discussed sleeping arrangements yet.”**

**“What?”**

**“I said we haven’t discussed who gets which bed and as the second member of this room, I think we should come to the agreement before we…”Castiel waves vaguely at the sprawled figure. “”**

___"Is this guy for real?”_

**“Look, first come. First serve. No hard feelings, okay?” Dean says, shrugging then turns over face down on the bed.**

**Castiel narrows his eyes at the sleeping figure and leaves to roll in his luggage.**

-o-

**It’s too early in the morning when loud sirens start blaring throughout the house. Everyone groans awake. Dean puts a pillow over his head to drown the noise. But the noise is too much and he wakes up disgruntled. He glances at the clock and it reads 2:00AM.**

___"TWO F*****G AM!”_

**“What is going on? “ He groans.**

**“I believe everyone is needed to assemble in the living room in 10 minutes.” Castiel says who he has a bath robe on. “The bathroom will be available to you when I am done with it.”**

**“Hey, what?! I need to use the toilet too, you know!” Dean yells but the bathroom door is already shut. By the time 10 minutes is up, Castiel is still not out so Dean just walks into the living room, sleepy eyed and face unwashed.**

**Everyone, minus Castiel, is already there.**

**“Took you long enough, pretty boy.”  The brunette one, Meg says. “But you don’t look so good, not enough beauty sleep?”**

**Dean rolls his eyes. He turns around to find Castiel by his side staring at him. Dean almost jumps out of his skin.**

**“What the hell?!”**

**“I looked for you to know that I was done with the bathroom but I couldn't find you.” Castiel’s expression is sincere but Dean looks annoyed and spits out, “I don’t care. I just hope you had enough time to fix your hair, Fabio.”**

__“_ Seriously, where does this guy always pop up from?”_ _”_

___“Who is this Fabio that he always speaks of?”_

**“I am neither Fabio nor know anyone named that particular name.” Castiel says and Dean only rolls his eyes in exasperation because Crowley has just walked in.**

**“Hello, Boys and Girls! I hope you had a nice nap” Crowley says happily. Everybody groans and Crowley grins.**

“Well, that is just cruel!” Jo mumbled.

**“But this is the modeling industry! You will not have the privilege to gather you daily 8 hours in this business.” Crowley is in his best business mode. “Time is the essence. Sometimes, you will have to work till dawn and sometimes you got to start before dawn! Let this be your first lesson because your first challenge starts in an hour! Your rides will pick you up in 15 minutes.”**

___"Are you freaking serious?!”_

____“You’ve got to be kidding me, brother.” __  


**Everyone quickly runs to their room to change. Clothes go flying the air as they join the reject pile. No one has properly unpacked so it’s a giant mess, emphasized my girly screams of horror from both the girls’ and boys’ rooms.**

**Lucifer is throwing his shirts all over his and Adam’s shared room. Adam tries to retreat back in fear but he trips over one of Lucifer’s leather loafer.**

**“Hey, kid! That is Italian leather! If there is a mark on that, I am making you pay with your life.”**

___“It was just a shoe_ _but he acted like it was the end of the world! I am thinking living with him is going to be like living in hell. He is probably going to murder me in my sleep.”_

___"Why can’t people just not get in my way? Then we all wouldn’t have a problem.”_

**Everybody tries to give him a wide birth but with only 15 minutes to get ready, the house can’t contain Lucifer and he lashes on almost everybody.**

___“Lucifer is going crazy all over the place. “Where are my khakis? Where is my white shirt? Are you touching my Louis Vuitons? Are you using my moisturizer?! If you steal my things, I will boil your skin off!” Dean pauses as he finishes his imitation of Lucifer. “Who says that? That’s right! Psychopaths! He is crazy! ‘Dingo ate my baby’ crazy!”_

__

_“I swear to god, if I have to hear Lucifer yelling about his godforsaken things once more, I think I will kill myself. And maybe kill that Adam kid too as an act of mercy.”_

__

_”That man loves the sound of his own voice a little too much”_

-o-

**3 large SUVs arrive outside the mansion and the contestants pile in one by one. They arrive outside a building with the sign “GARTH’D” on it.**

**Walking inside, there is a large ramp waiting for them and waiting at the end of the ramp is, Gabriel and another man standing beside him.**

**“Hi, how is everybody?!” He winks at them. “Welcome to GARTH’D and models, I would like you to say hi to its owner, Mr. Garth Fitzgerald.”**

**“Hi Garth!” Everyone chimes in.**

**“Hello everyone. Well, aren’t you all very pretty?” Garth looks genuine happy to see them as he gives them a very big smile.**

**“Garth does not simply own GARTH’D. He is also the chief runway coach here and he will your mentor today in the runway challenge.” Gabriel explains seriously.**

__“_ Runway challenge! Pfft! That is no challenge. I can’t wait to show everyone how it’s really done.”_

********_“Walking up and down a wooden lane doesn’t sound too hard so there must be a catch.”_

**“Of course what’s a challenge without a little…challenge?” Gabriel is smirking.**

********_“I really hate to be right sometimes.”_

**“As Crowley said earlier, this industry is demanding, but as a model you will have to deliver and give up your inhibitions. Delivering-we’ll come to that later in the shoot today but inhibition…that you, as models will have to let go of. This is why today you will be walking for us nude.”**

_____“God, I hope my mom is not watching this.”_

_____“Who am I kidding? She is probably recording this as she is watching it.”_

_____“Nude? As in twigs and berry nude? I am lesbian, I don’t wanna see that!”_

**“Of course you won’t be modeling completely nude, you will be modeling in these.” Gabriel laughs as he pulls out a tiny scrunched up fabric from his back pocket and displays it to all of them. “You will be doing it in a nude thong.”**

**** _“To see the looks on the boys’ face! They looked mortified!”_

___"It’s a tho-th-thong. I will have to wear a thong.”_

**“Girls, you will also have a matching bra. Now, you guys go change and when you come back Garth will begin your lesson.” Gabriel says as he takes a step back.**

-o-

**“Can I sit here?” Castiel asks Dean who is sitting on the folding chair as he watches everyone do their final run. He has just finished his and Castiel was after him, who did a more awkward shuffle then anything.**

**Dean only groans.**

**“Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” Castiel asks and Den turns around and comes in face to face or face to crotch with Castiel’s barely covered junk.**

**“Personal space, Fabio!” Dean shouts and turns around. “And you are not making me uncomfortable; this thong is making me feel uncomfortable”**

**“Do you want me to assist you with that?” Castiel tilts his head and Dean looks back at him in shock.**

___"……"_

**“Thanks I am good, Casteel.” Dean stutters.**

**“Castiel” Castiel corrects. Dean nods and adds unnecessarily, “Right, Castiel. I am Dean.”**

**Castiel, to his credit does not respond verbally, and only smiles at him.**

**Dean notices that unlike himself, Castiel is not wearing a robe over himself and is only wearing his flesh thong. It’s very hard not to take notice but the question of ‘is it bigger than mine?’ seems to win and he surreptitiously glances down. Castiel seems oblivious of Dean as he watches Anna walk and hold her pose.**

**“So, boys! How’s it going so far?” Gabriel seems to suddenly appear and Dean straightens up a little too straight. Gabriel pulls a chair and sits, facing them both, a grin on his face.**

**“It’s going well, Gabriel.” Castiel speaks before Dean has even opened his mouth. “Dean and I have become good friends.”**

**“Wait, what?” Dean blurts out and Gabriel raises an eyebrow.**

**“I was under the impression we were friends, Dean.” Castiel asks in his signature monotone and Dean looks guilty.**

**“Um, yes…uh…we are, Cas-tiel.” Dean stutters and Castiel gives him a wide and honest smile.**

“Okay, I don’t know if I want to hug that Castiel kid or punch Dean.” Ellen grumbled, and Sam snorted in agreement as he watched his brother almost hurt the other’s feeling. From what he had seen, the other was a nice person, if a little strange…Okay, a lot strange.

-o-

**Finally, after everyone has made their run, they are all lined up in front of the ramp.**

**“You have well exceeded my expectations and Garth thinks the same.” Gabriel starts. “But there can only be one winner of this challenge and that winner is…” Gabriel pauses for dramatic effect. “Lucifer! Congratulations, you are the winner of the runway challenge and you win $5000 gift voucher from our sponsor, G.O.D.”**

**“As for all the other contestants, you will each get an Angel Tablet from G.OD!” Gabriel tells them all and everyone whoops in joy.**

**“Now, I will all see you next in your photoshoot later today. Have a nice day till then!” And they are dismissed**

-o-

**When they arrive at the house, Anna, Benny and Ruby all decide to go to bed to get some much needed sleep. Lucifer however is in the kitchen/dining hall telling those who haven’t what’s wrong with each of their runway walks. Everybody looks extremely put off by him but simply focus on eating the breakfast.**

**“And that Anna is just doing it wrong. Her walk is too bouncy and cheap.” Lucifer tells his unimpressed audience. “And Lisa? Too stiff and sorry, Dean but you walk like a caveman.”**

_**“** Lucifer is talking and all I can think is ‘Damn! This is the best bacon sandwich I have ever tasted’ so I have no idea what he just said.”_

“Wow! Dean!” Sam shouted incredulously at the TV

 But Jo shrugs.

“That Lucifer fellow is kind of right though, Dean does walk like a caveman.”

**“You move your arms too much, it makes you look ugly.” Lucifer tells Meg. Meg smiles a saccharine smile in return and sarcastically drawls, “I will try to remember that next time, father.”**

___"Seriously, eat some lucky charms and choke on it!”_

___"I am just trying to help them because it’s no fun when you don’t even have competition.”_

“Lives up to his name, doesn’t he?” Sam grumbled.

“What I wanna know is what his parents were thinking naming their kid Lucifer.” Ellen supplied.

-o-

**“Lisa, what’s wrong?” Sarah asks as she notices Lisa is in her room, crying.**

**“It’s my son, Ben. He has been in an accident.” Lisa sobs.**

___"I got a call from his grandparents today saying Ben was in an accident. The doctors say he will make it but it doesn’t feel right being here when my son is in the hospital. My son will forever come first in my life. I will talk to Crowley and go home to Ben as soon as I can.”_

___"Yes, it was a short journey for me in America’s Next Top Model but who says I won’t try next year? I would just like to say good luck and may the best model win.”_

-o-

**Sirens and foghorns once again start blaring throughout the mansion. Samandriel first notices the flashing skull on the large flat screen mounted in their living room.**

**“CROWLEY MAIL!!!” He shouts out excitedly and everyone rushes to the living room. Those who were in the pool come inside dripping wet and Dean and Charlie come in with a slice of pizza in each hand.**

**Once everyone is assembled, Samandriel plays their video message.**

**“Nothing is 9-5 in the fashion industry but are you?” the message is short and vague and they start discussing what it could mean.**

**“What do you think it means, Cas?” Dean asks, biting along a particularly stringy cheese.**

**“Cas?” Castiel asks, tilting his head.**

**“Uh…yeah, it’s a nickname, Castiel is too-Castiel…too…umm…complicated.” Dean gives the worst reasoning in history.**

“Idiot!” The same old man from earlier yelled at the screen and everyone looked at him funnily. “What? This show isn’t that bad and it has naked ladies.” He then added leering and Jo threw a coaster at him **.**

**“I like it.” Cas says and smiles looking away. “And, I don’t have the slightest idea about the photoshoot.”**

**“Any ideas, Charlie?” Dean turns to Charlie.**

**“For all I know, it’s another nude photoshoot.”**

**Dean shudders.**

-o-

**3 SUVs arrive in less than an hour and drive them all to their next location.**

**They walk to find Gabriel waiting for them and beside him sitting on the steps with a cheeky smile is Balthazar looking handsome as ever.**

**“Well, hi there.” Balthazar winks at them.**

___"I don’t know what to say about Balthazar! He is just.umm” Anna blushes. ”…so handsome!”_

********_“Balthazar is one delicious looking man! I just want to eat him! And definitely in a sexy way! Its true!”_

___"I bet you all my money that all the girls are probably just saying how hot Balthazar is!”_

___"I may be a lesbian but I also approve of fine things in life and Balthazar is fiiiiiiine!”_

“Okay, I don’t get it. Whats so great about that guy?” Sam interrupted confused.

“Seriously, boy? The man is handsome, well dressed, successful, looks like something that gets finer with age and that accent is probably enough to impregnate someone!”

“MOM! EWWW!” Jo made a face in horror and decided to ignore it all and continue watching.

**All the contestants now stand in a well formed semi-circle, facing Gabriel and Balthazar.**

**“Hello models! So you’ve met Balthazar.” Balthazar waves at them flirtatiously. “You have obviously seen him in previous seasons before. He is one the permanent panel judges and your photographer today! He has worked with top supermodels and Hollywood stars alike. His works have graced the covers of HEAVN, ELLE, VOGUE, GQ, and Harper’s Bazaar to name a few. He has been featured on several of them himself!”**

**“Now, your shoot today is fairly simple.” Balthazar starts to speak and few of the girls exchange knowing glances. He winks at Ruby** **who bites her lips and winks back. Anna glares at the back of her head. “We, in Top Model have repeatedly told you that it doesn’t matter where you come from, whether you are a mechanic…” He turns to Dean. “or sell fast food…” he looks at Samandriel. “We have told you it doesn’t mean a thing to us-well, except now.”**

**“Today you will take your old job and make it look fashionable!” Gabriel finishes as he grins, rocking on the balls of his feet.**

___"I get a strange feeling; they will cover me in motor oil.”_

___"I was a tax manager and often I worked for my Father’s church and its congregation. I highly doubt a ‘Holy Tax accountant’ can be fashionable. But they are welcome to try.”_

-o-

**“That’s a wrap, people!” Gabriel shouts when the final shots are taken.**

**Everyone gathers around him in a semi-circle.**

**“So, I think we have some great shots of you all and we will be seeing you tonight at the panel for the elimination.”**

-o-

**One by one they enter the panel room. The male contestants stand on the step behind the female contestants. Crowley is seated behind the desk, with a smirk. Gabriel and Balthazar are to his left and a strict looking woman and Garth is seated on his right.**

**“Hello, boys and girls!” Crowley claps once, “Welcome to first elimination. Your judges today are…” He waves to his left… “Media personality, Gabriel; esteemed photographer, Balthazar.”**

**Crowley then waves to his right, “Naomi, editor in chief of HEAVN and of course you have already met Garth. So, let’s start.” He jumps a little in his seat. “First up, Sarah!”**

**On the monitor, a picture of Sarah in a black gown, holding a retro camera comes up.**

**“So, Sarah, assuming from the picture, I take it you are a photographer.” Crowley states, more than asks but Sarah replies nonetheless.**

**“I had all intention to be a photographer which is why I chose to take it as a subject in college but I enjoy before in front of the camera than behind it. However, I did have a few group exhibitions with a few friends of mine.” Sarah explains.**

**“Well, first of all Sarah.” Balthazar speaks. “As a photographer, I must say, you photograph very well. And you were also really nice to work with and believe me, when you are in this industry; the nicer ones are hard to come by.”**

**“But, I don’t think this is a good picture. Looks a bit cheap.” Naomi blurts in and judges all curiously look at her. Sarah bites her lips. “Being nice in this industry is not enough and for me, this looks like you are just holding a vintage camera. You look very commercial and that is not a compliment.”**

**“I agree with Naomi. I don’t really see the usage of your prop and that’s a downside. It’s a nice picture because you do seem to photograph well like Balthazar said but not a very stand out. Even your entire reel was average at its best.”**

**“I like it!” Garth interjects and Sarah smiles at him. “And you have a good runway walk.”**

**“Thank you.” She says and walks back.**

___"I agree with the judges that it wasn’t a complete standout but I also really like it.”_

**“Next up! Kevin! Tell us about the picture.”**

**“Well, before I decided to become a model, I was in Harvard and I used to tutor some of my juniors.” Kevin answers.**

**“You just look overwhelmed by all the books surrounding you!” Naomi says and Balthazar hums in agreement.  “You do have potential though.”**

**“I felt you weren’t as comfortable as you should have been and that that reflects in your shot.”**

**“You have wonderful hair though.” Garth adds in lastly and everyone smiles, except for Naomi.**

**“Thank you, judges”**

**“Next up! Benny!”**

**“Your body is quite flexible.” Gabriel says and Naomi adds in, “I get it but I am not crazy about the picture.”**

__

_“I am willing to bet my boats that that woman couldn’t be less crazy about anything.”_

**“Next up, Adam!”**

**“Okay, shot.”**

**“Next up, Samandriel!”**

**“Cute as a button but not high fashion enough.”**

**“You are up, Anna!”**

**“Next, Ruby Cassidy!”**

**“You have a great body but you still don’t know all you angles.”**

**“Meg, pleae step forward!”**

**“Has nice old Hollywood glamour to it.” Naomi pitches in. “You are shorter than most of your counterparts and this picture proves it.”**

**“This looks very high fashion and you being an aspiring actress, I am surprised no one has booked you yet.”**

**“Thank you, Crowley.”**

___"The man knows his shit.”_

**“Next up, Charlie, please come forward. Now, let’s see your best shot! And tell us about it.”**

**“Well, I am an IT support technician. I used to cosplay often but I professionally started modeling for my friend’s comic book and then I started modeling professionally, which I didn’t know was possible after that. And as they say, rest is history!”**

**“I really like it.” Gabriel says immediately. “I was afraid it was going to be a gimmick or a poor parody but it looks very high fashion to me.”**

**“I agree with Gabriel. I think it has an editorial quality to it. I don’t like superheroes or giant spiders but yours look really high fashion.” Crowley adds in.**

**“I like it. It’s not stunning as the other judges claim but it isn’t terrible. Passable. High fashion? I doubt it.” Naomi says stiffly.**

**Crowley beside her snorts.**

**“Next we have, Lucifer. Come forward, please.” Crowley calls. “Now, please explain to us, what you do.”**

**“I have always been a model.” Lucifer adds confidently. Behind him, Dean and Charlie share a look. “But there was a brief period when I worked in a library.”**

**“Now, let’s look at your best shot.” Crowley says and the shot of Lucifer in dress pants, held up by red suspenders, against a shelve of books, with horn-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose and leather bound bible in his hand.**

**“What do you think?” Crowley asks.**

**“I think it’s one of the best ones today.” Lucifer smirks as he says and behind him, a few roll their eyes.**

**“Well, you are right about that.” Balthazar inputs then adds. “But I am not liking the attitude. You are sullen and hostile to work with at the shoot. You tried to dictate me- the photographer instead of listening and that is the problem here. You are a gifted model, I can tell but unless you allow people to help you, you will not win this way.”**

**“One advice I will give you is that you should always listen to your photographer.” Crowley added. “You had a good reel and this picture is very high fashion but the feed backs haven’t been so positive on your attitude however.”**

**“It’s a good shot.” Naomi simply said, hand folded over the desk and didn’t add further.**

**“You have a nice walk. Confident. A little arrogant but I have seen worse from lesser people.” Garth smiled.**

**“Thank you.”  Lucifer gritted out and walked back.**

**“Now, Dean, you are next!” Crowley announces and Dena lumber forward.**

**“So, my Mr. Mechanic, tell us about your shoot.” Crowley slyly says and Dean fidgets a little.**

**“Um, it was good. I am a mechanic, I work with cars, so I thought you guys would roll me in motor oil or something but I actually liked it.” Dean says honestly, and Crowley nods. “It was a nice experience. A change of scene, and I thank you Crowley for this opportunity and even if I don’t make it to the next round, I am grateful for this experience.”**

Sam thought it sounded a little too scripted but not entirely dishonest. He was proud of Dean, whether he won or lost. He wished they showed the picture already though.

“Show the picture already!” Jo seemed to share the same sentiment.

**“So, Dean, let’s see your best picture.”**

**“Well, I’ll be damned, but I don’t think you are going home anytime soon, Dean.” Gabriel whistled and Crowley nodded in agreement.**

**“Looking at that picture, I don’t think anyone will say that you were not fit for modeling.” Crowley proudly said, “That is a face of a supermodel right there. Completely high fashion. I can see this on a magazine. Well, done!”**

**“You were a bit awkward during the shoot but from what I understand, it was your first shoot so nervousness was expected but you carried yourself well and took the critique Gabriel and I gave you. You listened and worked that in your shot, and that’s what a great model should do.” Balthazar complimented, leaving Dean smiling.**

**“I do not find it as amazing as the other judges but I think it’s alright.” Naomi nods.**

********_“That means ‘it’s awesome’ in Naomi language!”_

“Oh Dean!” Jo laughed but also looked impressed with the photograph. “Not bad. Not bad.”

**“So, we finally we have Castiel. Please come forward.”**

“It’s Fabio! I wanna see his shot!” Jo was excitedly jumping on her stool.

**“Now, explain to us about you, Castiel.” Crowley asks the man before him. Castiel squints a bit then answers. “I was a tax accountant at a firm and I also worked for the church and it’s congregant before I started modeling, so I believe the idea was to make me a ‘Holy Tax Accountant’.”**

**Behind him, the Ruby and Meg laugh a little cruelly at him. Lucifer looks disdainfully but others merely smile, not unkindly. Dean just glares at Lucifer.**

**“Interesting profession.” Crowley politely intervenes. “Let’s look at your best shot.”**

**Picture of Castiel in a suit and a beige overcoat fills the screen. He is staring intensely at the camera, which Naomi brings up immediately. “You look like you have no idea what’s going on. You look lost.”**

**“I disagree, Naomi. I think it has a certain presence.” Balthazar interrupts. “When you first came on set, you were squinting, looking lost but as the camera started clicking away, you transformed. The photographs that came up were simply magnificent. Kind of angelic, you know? You have a beautiful face, Castiel.”**

**“I agree with Balthazar.”Crowley joins in and Naomi makes a face. “You are a beautiful man and your shots seem to have an ethereal quality to them but is it high fashion? Are you just a beautiful man who happens to be photogenic? This shot is good because you look good but is it enough?”**

**“I think it’s awesome, Castiel. The lighting makes it look like you have wings and with the previous comment about your ethereal beauty, I say you look downright like an angel. A confused angel but an angel nonetheless.” Gabriel finishes.**

**Castiel nods and heads back.**

**“Alright, everyone back to their station. The judges will deliberate now on a verdict.” Crowley tells them and all of them leave the judges to discuss.**

-o-

**“12 beautiful models stand before me but only one can be America’s Next Top Model”. Crowley is standing before them, holding photographs that have been turned against the contestants. “In my hand, I hold 11 photographs. The model whose name I shall not call will be immediately leaving this competition. The model I call first has the best shot today and his/or picture will be displayed in the Top Model house. Now, let’s begin.”**

**“Judges deliberated greatly today but the best shot was an easy call.” Crowley dramatically starts then pulls out a single photograph from his pile. “Dean. Congratulations. You have not only given us a great picture but proven me that I wasn't delusional when I chose you all the way from Kansas.”**

**Claps follow Dean as he walks away from the others to take his photo from Crowley. He then stands away from the other contestants as he watches the proceeding unfold.**

**“The second best photo of goes to…” Crowley pulls a photo and shows it to everyone. “Lucifer.”**

**“Thank you, Crowley.” Lucifer says as he takes the photo off Crowley but Crowley doesn't immediately let go.**

**“Listen to what the judges have said you are a gifted model but listen to the photographer.”**

**Lucifer simply nods and joins Dean. He glares minutely at Dean and Dean cockily smirks back at him.**

**One by one, Crowley calls out the names until two remain.**

**“Kevin and Sarah, please step forward.”**

**Kevin and Sarah walk forward, hand in hand, as a sign of solidity.**

**“I have one photograph left in my hand and your future in this competition will be determined by this.” Crowley looks at them both and one by one assesses them. “Sarah you gave us an okay shot. Not memorable despite having a beautiful face. You didn’t work well with your prop and Naomi said it looked cheap.” He then turns to Kevin. “In your shot, you looked almost afraid of the camera but judges told you that they say potential.”**

**“Now, who goes? And who stays?” Cowley breathes out slowly then flips the single photo right side up. “Kevin you are still in the running to becoming America’s Next Top Model. Sarah, I am sorry but you must pack your bags and leave immediately.”**

**Sarah starts sobbing but she still smile as she thanks him, “Thank you for the chance, Crowley and I just want to say good luck to everyone.”**

**** _“It sucks to be the first to get eliminated but I am fine. I will not give up modeling and maybe one day, I can look back at this day and smile thinking how much it drove me to the point I needed to be. I will miss my friends here though. I know, I haven’t known them for long but I wish them all the best.”_

-o-

**Back in the mansion, Dean’s picture is displayed on the monitor. Benny thumps him on the back, congratulating him and Charlie gives him the thumbs up from across the room.**

**Lucifer scoffs and rolls his eyes and starts to complain loudly.**

**“I don’t see how that can get a top photo.”Lucifer grumbles to Ruby as he sips on his apple juice. “Seriously, and they let that weird accountant guy stay. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing. I heard that Castiel is related to Gabriel or something. I bet that’s why he is still here. That picture was rubbish and you know it.”**

**“I thought Clarence looked pretty good to me.” Meg interjects as she examines her nails. “Like a lost puppy but not bad.”**

**“Whatever, Megan. If I want your opinion I will ask for it.” Lucifer dismisses her.**

**“Or maybe you can ask me to shove the fuck the give about you up your ass.” Meg drawls and leaves.**

**Dean huffs out a laugh from the living room where he is trying to ignore the conversation but he notices Castiel leave from the orange beanbag and leave.**

**Dean follows him to their room where Castiel is leaning against the railing outside their verandah.**

**“Gabriel is my cousin removed twice from my mother’s side.” Is the first thing Castiel tells when he notices Dean.**

**“Yes, I got that vibe when we were talking in the runway challenge.” Dean slowly says then quickly adds, “Hey look man! Lucifer is an asshole, okay? He is just throwing a tantrum and lashing out for not winning-”**

**“Congratulations on your victory by the way”**

**“-thanks…umm…-yeah, so don’t listen to him.” Dean stumbles a bit, “Your picture wasn’t that bad. I mean you weren’t even in the bottom and from what I saw, its Crowley who pulls the shots not just Gabriel and you kinda of…looked like an angel in that photograph, you know?” Dean looks like he regrets saying it the moment he says it but Castiel simply watches his face.**

**“Gabriel helped me through a lot the past few years when I went wayward.” Castiel continues. He doesn’t face Dean, as if he is ashamed. He watches the view of the ocean that they get from their particular angle. He matches his breath with the waves. “I loved god. I was a loyal son to my father and to my creator. But loving someone when your faith in them vanishes is hard. A few years ago, my father disappeared. I looked for him everywhere. I quit my job. I looked for him over a year. I asked god for guidance a thousand times but it felt like I was staring at a cold statue and longer I prayed, the colder the statue felt to me. After that, I just got angry. Angry at god, angry at the world and angry at myself. Because I hadn’t had a job for over a year, I couldn’t pay my rent. I was 1 week from being evicted, no one would hire me. I was so close to being homeless.”**

**Dean looks speechlessly at Castiel.**

**“Then one day, I get a call from Gabriel who is calling to invite me to one of our cousin’s wedding. And that was when I cried. I cried and hung up on him but a few hours later, he shows up at my doorstep. He didn’t give me pity like I expected instead he gave me a job. It was for a small clothing catalogue but they paid me well and paid me upfront. I was able to pay rent and turn over a new leaf. ” Castiel looks towards the sky and a sad smile graces his lips. “I don’t know if I love God as much I did before things were routine. But, I do know that when Gabriel told me I should sign up for this, I didn’t argue him on it.”**

**“Wow, Cas. Uh…I don’t know what to say.”**

**“Did you know Castiel is the angel of Thursday?” Castiel says instead and Dean smiles a little at that.**

**“You were born on a Thursday?”**

**“No, I was born on a Tuesday.” Castiel monotonously replies and Dean chuckles a little. “My father and my mother loved that particular name as he told me once. So, despite being born on a Tuesday, I was named the after the Angel of Thursday.”**

**“My mother, before she passed away, used to say that angels were watching over me.” Dean softly muses, not loud enough for Castiel to hear but loud enough for the microphones to pick up.**

-o-

“Did Dean just declare Castiel as his guardian angel?”Sam asked immediately as the end credits started rolling and the previews for next episode started playing. Jo looked back in equal disbelief.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Ellen muttered but her attention turned to the 20 dollar bill that had been slammed in front of her. “Same time next week, I will be back.” It was the same old man who had demanded they change channels.

Ellen looked surprised and Sam snorted in amusement. Jo was too busy typing something on her phone.

“So, did you guys know that Destiel is officially a thing now?” Jo finally said, glancing up from her phone.

“Huh?”

Jo shoved the phone towards Sam’s face. At such close distance, he could only see blue blurs but he thought the color palette of the blurs indicated she as on twitter.

“What is Destiel?” Sam asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

“Its Dean and Castiel like Brad and Angeline equal Brangelina.” Jo explained as she typed furiously on her phone.

“Uh…what?!”Sam spluttered. “These people do realize that they just met, right?”

“Well, they just met and Cas tells him life story and Dean already announces Castiel as his guardian angel? Hmm…I don’t know, Sam. You tell me.” Jo mocked but not lifting herself from her phone.

“Okay, enough you two!” Ellen scolded them both. “Jo get off that phone and see if those tables need anything more and Sam, try to see if Dean can come around the next time, okay?”

“So, we are doing this again here?”Sam asked.

“Hey, the people seemed to like it. And maybe there is more to this “Destiel” than you think, Sam.” Ellen calmly explained. “But, mostly I just want to see that boy be happy for a change. Try to see if Dean will come around, okay?”

“Okay, I guess I will be going then.” Sam waved them all goodbye and left.

As he walked towards his apartment, he pulled out his phone and mulled over what he should text Dean.

“Hey, Dean. So, I watched the first episode of America’s Next Top Model. You had to wear a thong, man? Anyways, congrats on the win. Even though it’s really late and I am glad you made some friends there. Castiel seems nice.”

He read that over and it seemed okay enough. He hit the ‘send’ button. He waited for a reply but none came.

 Sam sighed. He had really no idea what was up with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot diggity dang! That took more than an hour just to upload! Man!  
> I am so sorry if there are mistakes but after that whole update fiasco, my mind wasn't in the right place even though I did go through this chapter twice before uploading. Unless html and shit messed it up, I really hope, it didn't :/  
> Now, I worked really hard on this chapter/story so please review and let me know what you think?  
> I would rather know if you are interested or not so I can continue :)
> 
> you can also drop by [my tumblr](http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/) if you want! :D


End file.
